


Longing

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, firestormshipping, vrainsrarepairweeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: The other half of my contribution to VRAINS RarePair Weeks, also featuring a series of ficlets. These all center around Takeru/Yusaku. As I mentioned in my other collection, I can’t write long fic (I’m so sorry my attention span does not exist), and I didn’t plan to participate in the first place anyway, so idk what I’m writing because I’m typing these on the day, every day. Forgive me if I skip a day. XD Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** G for now. Rating ~~may~~ will change. I smut a lot. But I tend to prefer fluff for these two. SORT OF. IDK WE’LL SEE.  
**Word Count:** ~235 **  
Notes** : Themes I chose are bolded. Or they should be. :D I forget to do things sometimes. 

Linked on Twitter. 

 

Enjoy!

xxx

 **Day 1 / Dec 23 -**   **Domestic**  / Adventure

x

Four simple words uttered by Flame were entirely responsible for Yusaku’s untamable blushing. 

“Surprisingly, Takeru can cook.”

Yusaku’s curiosity got the best of him, mostly because he could not believe someone his age could cook. After all, Yusaku was terrible in the kitchen, often depending on Kusanagi for sustenance. Before Yusaku knew Kusanagi, vending machines and convenient stores were his best friends. 

“Yusaku-chan can’t properly heat a hotdog,” Ai teased. 

“Be quiet,” was Yusaku’s quick response, keeping his gaze on Takeru’s hands and focused eyes. 

Onigiri seemed simple enough to make, yet the way in which Takeru pressed the rice together with firm gentleness made Yusaku’s stomach grumble with anticipation. 

“It just rice,” Takeru said after completing a plateful of the starchy snack. With a smile, he handed the plate to Yusaku, waiting for the final verdict. “Well? Is it edible?”

Yusaku’s cheeks felt strangely warm, but not as warm as the ball of perfectly seasoned rice and salty nori that touched his tongue a second after Takeru asked for feedback. The rice was soft, delectable, mouthwatering. Yusaku didn’t say a word, opting for another bite instead. 

“I heard the way to someone’s heart is through their stomach,” Ai commented with playful glee, jabbing a small elbow into Yusaku’s arm. 

Flame nodded, “I, too, have heard that expression.”

Takeru sheepishly laughed, budding pink feathering over his cheeks. 

Yusaku blamed the onigiri for his lightheadedness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:**  G  
**Word Count:**  ~210  
**Notes:**  I’m bad at prompts but I guess this can count if you squint.

xxx

 **Day 2 / Dec 24 -**  Fairy Tales /  **Horror Stories**

x

After school chores never sat well with Takeru. Though students weren’t entirely alone in the school—there were, after all, a few students on cleaning duty every afternoon—Takeru didn’t like the echo in the empty classrooms nor the faint footsteps in the faraway distance. 

“Please wait for me,” Takeru begged Yusaku, hoping Yusaku wouldn’t question his shaky voice. 

Emerald eyes met Takeru’s gaze. “Kusanagi-san and I can get started without you,” he replied, words flat, entirely unaware that there was even a problem. 

Takeru frowned, “But two students told me about the hauntings at this school. Please, just for to--”

A loud crash sent Takeru flying into Yusaku’s arms, causing both boys to slam against the wall. Terror momentarily filled Yusaku, though he was unsure if his heart was quaking from suddenly being used as a shield or from Takeru’s fright somehow oozing into him.

Another crash boomed down the hallway, a scream following it.

Takeru yelped, the sound helping to distract Yusaku from focusing on how warm the boy in his arms was. 

“What was that?” Takeru finally asked, breath hot against Yusaku’s cheek.

Yusaku did not have an answer for Takeru, for his mind was too busy trying to slow the racing of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:**  ~265 

xxx

 **Day 3 / Dec 25 -**  Christmas /  **Valentine’s Day**  and/or  **White Day**

x

Yusaku didn’t typically care for Valentine’s Day or receiving chocolate, but he could not tear his eyes away from the small pile of chocolates sitting in front of Takeru.

Takeru chuckled. “I’m not sure how this happened,” he mumbled shyly, the blush on his cheeks a sweet rose pink. 

Eyeing Takeru, Yusaku mentally began to list the reasons why Takeru would be on the receiving end of so many gifts. It wasn’t too difficult to understand  _how._ Takeru had a sweet smile, tender eyes, a gentle voice. He was friendly, cheerful, and genuinely honest with his emotions. His features were attractive— _beautiful_ —and his laughter melodic.

“Takeru-chan is more charming than Yusaku-chan,” Ai quipped, giggling.

Yusaku frowned at Ai, unable to argue with his assessment. When he glanced back at Takeru, lavender blue eyes met an emerald gaze. 

“You didn’t receive any chocolate?” Takeru asked, a hint of surprise laced within his words.

“Yusaku’s never received chocolates,” Kusanagi interjected, placing freshly made hotdogs on the table in front of both boys. “But he rarely talks to girls,” he added with a wink.

Yusaku grabbed a hotdog, taking a bite without saying a word, forgetting the topic of Valentine’s Day and chocolates until the following month when Takeru handed him a box of assorted chocolates.

“What’s this for?” Yusaku asked, hand trembling faintly as he stared at the bright box decorated with a cute bow in the top-left corner.

“Chocolate,” Takeru replied, grinning.

Not wanting to think too much about the meaning of receiving chocolate on White Day, Yusaku mumbled a  _thanks_  and ignored the warmth bubbling within his chest. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:**  G  
**Word Count:**  ~515  
**Notes:**  Look, the dying theme, it isn’t what you think. No one is dying, but some _thing_  sure is.

//Words between slashes// means it’s a text message.

xxx

 **Day 4 / Dec 26**  - Birthday /  **Dying**

x

Yusaku glanced at his phone, staring blankly at the four text messages he had received from Takeru, all of which were sent to him before classes even began.

//Good morning Yusaku!//

//Hey if u need breakfast let me know!//

//Have u seen this meme???//

//Wanna do homework together?//

For as long as he could remember, Yusaku had an affinity to solitude—to walking home alone, to saying less than ten words on any given day, to watching the backs of classmates as they conversed and laughed. Kusanagi and Ai had challenged that affinity, slowly hacking at the ice that had piled around Yusaku as he navigated through the pain of the Lost Incident and tried to piece together the broken shards of his life.

Yet it was Takeru that was actively killing the silence Yusaku surrounded himself with, texting Yusaku constantly after Kusanagi taught him how to use a cell phone correctly, waving at him from across the hallway every time their gazes met, offering to walk Yusaku home on days they weren’t meeting with Kusanagi.

//Yusaku do u have lunch?//

//Are u any good with fractions? Dx//

//I’m so tired ugh//

Yusaku didn’t answer Takeru’s text messages, and his companion didn’t say a word about the silence. Instead, Takeru greeted him with smiles and cheer, starting conversations effortlessly despite Yusaku’s adamant quietness. The texts, meanwhile, continued on a daily basis, growing more comfortable, friendlier,  _warmer_.

//Good morning! It’s chilly. Grab a scarf!//

//Kusanagi-san packed lunch for us ^o^ meet me on the roof!//

//Have any plans this weekend?//

The messages were so warm, in fact, that Yusaku swore his phone would burn out by the end of the year if Takeru continued to text him twenty messages a day.

Yusaku never intended to reply to any of the messages—Takeru didn’t mind the silence, right?—but when his phone failed to buzz at all one day, Yusaku realized he had been waiting for a text.

Waiting.

All day.

For Takeru’s text.

But none came.

“So just text him,” Ai suggested, shrugging, unsure of why Yusaku was stressing so much about a simple text message.

Yusaku sighed. Grabbed his phone. Typed a quick text. Reluctantly pressed send. He didn’t like small talk. Didn’t care to initiate conversation. Didn’t need more memes in his inbox.

//Hey… is everything okay?//

But when the message sent, Yusaku realized he missed Takeru’s constant text messages—he missed Takeru’s  _good mornings_  and  _sleep wells_ ; he missed the random links and memes he’d send, even if some were dated and not funny; he missed feeling his phone buzz, knowing someone was thinking about him.

//Hey! Yeah everything’s fine. I’m visiting my grandparents. U should come next time. ^o^ But fair warning, they’ll feed u too much food lol. You okay?//

Yusaku eyed the message and hid a smile. His heart felt renewed, alive, almost as if Takeru had snuffed out the darkness and lit up the world with the flames in his heart.

//Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow.//

After that day, Yusaku replied to every one of Takeru’s texts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early (actually, it’s midnight!) because I am being forced to socialize during the day sob. Also, I’m running low on data, so I’m sorry if I reply to comments late, BUT IT’S HARD HAVING NO INTERNET AT HOME AND ONLY A PHONE TO TYPE FROM. I appreciate everyone reading these! <3

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:**  ~165

xxx

 **Day 5 / Dec 27 -**   **Muse**  / Envy

x

Their touch was an accident—a simple caress of hand-against-hand that Takeru waved off with a quick “sorry!” as he straightened himself and moved away just enough so that they wouldn’t bang into each other again as they walked.

Yusaku said nothing, yet he could not help but note how warm Takeru’s hand felt.

Glancing at Takeru, Yusaku wondered if the other boy was soft to the touch, if his hands were constantly kissed by fire or if they sometimes felt as cold as his own hands. Yusaku returned his gaze to the sidewalk, eyes in a trance as he imagined pressing his palm against Takeru’s, linking their fingers, clasping his hand. Would Takeru’s hold be tight and secure and comforting? Or would it be relaxed, gentle, carefree?

Yusaku’s fingers involuntarily twitched, aching to reach out, to reveal the answers to all his curiosities, to feel Takeru’s fingers intertwine with his own.

Takeru’s apartment came into view, shattering Yusaku’s reverie in favor of an empty reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:**  326  
**Notes:**  They’re never going to actually get together I’ve realized. Sorry lmao. Sorry for all this one-sided PINING. No, I’m kidding. It isn’t one-sided. It’s mutual pining.

xxx

 **Day 6 / Dec 28 -**  Bad Pick-up Lines and/or Puns /  **Playing Games**

x

Even though it had been Takeru’s idea, playing Mario Kart with Yusaku was probably the worst suggestion he had made in the last few months.

Takeru’s living room was dimly lit, the majority of the light that bathed the two boys poured from the television in front of them. The volume was turned up high, the sound effects echoing in Takeru’s skull every time he crashed into a banana peel or flew off the road.

“Why am I so bad at this?” Takeru practically wailed, his character skidding off the road. An exasperated sigh followed.

Yusaku, meanwhile, had already completed the third lap and watched the screen with amusement twinkling in his gaze.

Takeru took his eyes off the television for one second, pouting at Yusaku, realizing the mistake he had made. When he returned his attention to the road, it was too late.

“You’re in twelfth place. Again,” Yusaku commented, bringing his hand up to his chin, voice feigning pity.

“You think this is funny, don’t you?” Takeru groaned, sinking into the couch. When what sounded like a choked frog echoed past the taunting Mario Kart melody, Takeru added, “You’re laughing, aren’t you?”

Yusaku did not say a word.

“I know you are. You can’t hide it.” Crossing his arms, Takeru turned to look at Yusaku, a playful agony etched into his brows.

Yusaku met Takeru’s gaze. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, pulling until Yusaku’s typical expression disappeared and all that remained was genuine glee etched upon soft pink lips.

It was the first time Takeru had seen such a big smile on Yusaku’s lips, and he couldn’t help but stare, heart thudding wildly in his chest.  _Beautiful,_  he thought, cheeks dusting with sunset pink. Yusaku’s smile was  _beautiful_.

“You’re really bad at this game,” Yusaku mused, shoulders lightly dancing in mirth.

Takeru whined, mentally agreeing. But he decided that playing Mario Kart with Yusaku wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating:**  G  
**Notes:**  Okay so I drew fanart for RyoSpe and I had to draw fanart for TakeYusa too. I’m not writing an AU nor a crossover. These things take time and patience, two qualities I do not possess, so yea, have some sloppy fanart. :’D I am not the greatest artist. Sorry. The rest of these things will most definitely be ficlets haha. 

This image was basically inspired by a Swan Lake AU I have plotted. Yes, the ballet (I hope this counts as a fandom on its own because Swan Lake fans are hardcore and I definitely consider it a fandom haha, but I may be reaching.) Anyway, I watch it every year. It gets me in the feels. If you’ve seen  _the Swan Princess_ , the movie is loosely based on the ballet.

Rather than a swan, though, Yusaku is cursed and transforms into a dragon. I saw so many fanarts of Firewall Dragon Yusaku, so this idea popped in my head. Takeru is Prince Siegfried in this AU. :’D It’s just a quick sketch, so I’m sorry. I feel like I’m half-assing all these prompts lmao.

 

xxx

 **Day 7 / Dec 29**  - YGO Series Crossover /  **Other Fandom AU**

x

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating:** Eh I mean, there’s some kissing and hugging but it’s still G for me?  
**Word Count:**  260

xxx

 **Day 8 / Dec 30 -**  Royalty /  **Dreams**

X

It was the third week in a row where, rather than nightmares, Yusaku had been plagued by dreams of Takeru instead.

The dreams began with mundane conversations, topics Yusaku thought he remembered discussing with Takeru when he was awake. The words they exchanged were always unimportant, revealing almost nothing about Takeru that Yusaku was interested in knowing, yet enlightening for Yusaku, for they exposed Takeru’s endearing habits and flickers of smiles he might have missed when he was conscious.

The conversations ended quickly, however, and before long, dream Takeru was invading Yusaku’s personal space, slowly moving closer, slowly reaching for Yusaku’s cheeks.

Yusaku could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Takeru pressed their lips together and threaded fingers through soft strands of hair, though he was unsure of why Takeru was kissing him and why he was so eagerly pulling Takeru closer.

“Yusaku,” Takeru murmured into the kiss, nuzzling cheek against cheek, whispering his name against his ear. “ _Yusaku_.”

There was a tenderness veiled within Takeru’s voice that almost scared Yusaku, but it also pulled him closer, made him feel warm,  _loved_.

“Takeru,” Yusaku murmured, melting into Takeru’s arms, squeezing the boy tightly. Emerald eyes closed. Yusaku breathed in Takeru’s scent, internally smiling at the way Takeru laughed in his arms.

When his eyes opened, Yusaku’s gaze met the ceiling. His arms were empty, his heart humming loudly in his ears.

“Dreaming of Takeru-chan again?” Ai teased.

Yusaku almost asked how Ai knew that information, but he muttered a firm “be quiet” before desperately trying to fall back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** ~660

xxx

 **Day 9 - Dec 31 -**  Favorite Card /  **Win or Lose**

x

The game all began with Flame’s simple observation: “I think Takeru likes Yusaku.”

Ai laughed, eyed the two boys, paused,  _gasped_. “That’s why Yusaku doesn’t talk to girls!” He exclaimed, earning a glare and a quick  _be quiet_  from Yusaku. But Yusaku’s threats did nothing to stop the entertaining idea running through Ai’s mind, and with what would have been a grin had the Ignis had teeth and lips, he turned to Flame and proposed a bet: “Flame! I bet Yusaku likes Takeru more.”

“Doubtful. Yusaku has better qualities,” Flame quipped, eyeing the boy he was modeled after. “And Yusaku is far too intelligent to--”

Ai took the words as a compliment for himself and continued, “Flame, let’s watch them. If Yusaku does like Takeru more, you’ll have to post comments about how amazing Playmaker and  _I_  are.”

Flame sighed, “There’s no time for childish--”

“And if Takeru likes Yusaku more, I’ll post on Soulburner’s behalf,” Ai promised.

Flame would have disagreed, but Takeru grabbed his duel disk far too quickly and said goodbye to everyone in record speed.

x

The following days were spent observing the two humans interact.

Flame noted that Takeru would smile more in Yusaku’s presence. Sometimes, he would casually touch Yusaku or lean close enough so that their arms or shoulders brushed. There were other times, too, where Takeru would swing his arm around Yusaku as they walked, laughing or grinning at his new friend.

Yusaku, on the other hand, remained fairly quiet, but his cheeks began to soak up warmth and color the second Takeru greeted him. There were rare, fleeting instances where Ai noticed the corners of Yusaku’s lips twitch into a small smile, and he, too, was guilty of randomly bumping into Takeru for a brief moment of shared heat.

“What if they both like each other equally?” Flame whispered.

Ai looked at the two boys closely and smiled with his words, “I think that’s called dating.”

“Dating?”

“Yes, it’s what people do when they like each other,” Ai replied with his fountain of soap opera knowledge.

“Hm, I see. Maybe we should ask them if they’re dating.”

There was glee in Ai’s laugh.

x

“Takeru, are you and Yusaku dating?” Flame inquired that night as he watched Takeru shove a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

Takeru nearly spat out the food and blushed furiously when the question registered. “What? Who told you that?”

“Ai said when two humans like each other equally, it’s called dating.”

Takeru’s entirely body seemed to catch fire, though it was his face that emitted enough light to rival sunshine. “Yusaku likes me?” He asked, completely forgetting Flame’s definition of dating. A funny looking smile, one that Flame had never seen on Takeru’s face before, appeared on Takeru’s lips.

Flame had his answer.

x

“Takeru likes Yusaku more. But they are not dating,” Flame whispered to Ai the next time they met, confident in his assertion.

But Ai had a smugness about him that was almost unnerving, and he quickly replied, “Wrong. Yusaku-chan made it clear last night—he likes Takeru.  _A lot_.”

“Oh? What did he say?”

Ai’s body nearly caved in on itself. “Well… he didn’t say anything.”

Flame crossed his arms. “Then how do you know?”

“He muted me after I told him Takeru likes him and I asked if he likes Takeru back.”

“That hardly proves anything,” Flame retorted.

Whispering so as not to grab Yusaku’s attention, Ai continued, “He then turned bright red and had a funny look on his face.”

“Was it a strange looking smile?”

Ai gasped. “Flame, we found their weaknesses!”

For the first time in history, Flame thought Ai was right.

“Does this mean neither of us win?” Ai asked.

Flame shrugged. Indeed, in the end, neither Flame nor Ai won the bet, but they learned a lot about how easy it was to fluster their human counterparts and how much the two seemed to like each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:**  335  
**Notes:** Okay so I was not going to write an AU. TOO MUCH EFFORT. And I had no idea what Hanahaki disease was until I googled it for the RyoSpe prompt I wrote. This is just a loose interpretation of the disease. I’m sorry for being lazy.

xxx 

 **Day 10 / Jan 01 -**  Soulmate AU /  **Hanahaki Disease**

x

The swelling in Takeru’s heart felt more like thorns tearing and ripping tender flesh than it did anxiety about confessing to his crush. Perhaps the fear sprouted from not knowing exactly what Yusaku felt. After all, besides spending countless hours together, both at Kusanagi’s truck and back at Takeru’s place, Takeru could not confirm if Yusaku reciprocated his feelings. Takeru’s own feelings, however, had germinated quickly, growing their roots deep in the chambers of his heart. If Takeru didn’t know any better, he would swear that his insides were tangled with vines, decorated with leaves, kissed by wisterias.

Yusaku shifted on the couch, yawning as he stared at his homework, leg accidentally bumping into Takeru’s. He wore a pair of Takeru’s pants, the ones he had been borrowing ever since sleeping over became a weekly event, and a black shirt he had stolen from Takeru’s clean laundry.

Takeru could feel a smile forming on his lips, his lack of interest in homework growing. Shifting as well, Takeru moved closer to Yusaku, and he let himself melt against Yusaku’s side. “I like this,” he mumbled, gaze glued to the numbers in his workbook, mind floating somewhere among the clouds.

Yusaku’s frame stiffened, almost as if surprised by the words that were spoken.

The thorns prickling Takeru’s heart pressed harder, making the muscle beat loudly, uncontrollably. But Takeru managed a hushed “I like  _you_ ” before effectively feeling his cheeks heat to the color of Fuji apples.

Yusaku remained rigid for a few seconds before relaxing against Takeru, slowly sinking into him. A blush kissed his cheeks. He turned his gaze and met Takeru’s, unabashed by his reaction to Takeru’s confession, by the rosy hue illuminating his ivory skin. “I like this too,” he whispered, head leaning closer to Takeru’s, hand releasing the workbook in search of Takeru’s hand.

When their foreheads touched, Takeru smiled and closed his eyes. Their hands met. Their fingers locked. The distance between them disappeared, along with the heavy feeling in Takeru’s chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating:** Whatever making out counts as  
 **Word Count:** ~135  
 **Notes:**  I DID IT. I MADE THEM KISS WOW THAT TOOK FOREVER OTL

xxx 

**Day 11 / Jan 02 -**   **Sweets**  / Music

x

For someone who swore he preferred meals to dessert, Takeru was strangely sweet, like syrup on waffles or caramel drizzled on ice cream.

But it wasn’t just the taste of his lips—it was the way Takeru endearingly cupped Yusaku’s cheeks and brought him closer that made Yusaku’s insides thaw. The tenderness in his strong touch was addicting, so much so that Yusaku often found himself wrapping his arms around Takeru’s chest and pulling him flush against his body.

Takeru smiled into the kiss, tongue meeting Yusaku’s, fingertips brushing the soft locks of hair at the base of Yusaku’s head.

Yusaku sighed. Hugged Takeru tighter. Pulled Takeru on top of him. Wondered why Takeru tasted more delicious than chocolate chip cookies and candied strawberries.

Whatever Takeru’s secret, Yusaku never wanted to stop kissing him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** ~365

xxx

 **Day 12 / Jan 03 -**   **Pets**  / Sickfic

x

Takeru never thought he’d be jealous of a cat, but the fact that Yusaku had taken in a stray that liked to hog his boyfriend’s attention made Takeru realize he could be a very petty person under the right conditions. Like when Yusaku opted to turn around and hug the cat in the morning, leaving Takeru to fend off the cold alone. Or when Yusaku smiled brightly—sweetly—but directed it at the cat, forgetting his boyfriend was spending the night or leaving for the evening. Then there was that time when Takeru had been snuggling Yusaku on the couch, a fun enough pastime that was interrupted the second the cat jumped on Yusaku’s lap and demanded pets.

“Firewall hates me,” Takeru muttered, pouting at the long-haired calico, watching as Yusaku ruffled the cat’s fur, then brushed it back in place. Takeru had offered to make dinner and had even brought all the food over to Yusaku’s apartment, but the second he walked into the room, Firewall sought out Yusaku and refused to leave his side.

“No, she doesn’t,” Yusaku replied, focus entirely on the cat.

Takeru met the cat’s gaze and frowned. “Yes, she does.”

Yusaku picked up the cat, cradling her, and walked to Takeru’s side. Emerald eyes peered at the food Takeru had laid out—miso, rice, grilled fish, pickled cabbage. A small smile appeared on his lips. “The food’s ready?” He asked, placing the cat on the ground, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

Looking at Yusaku and forgetting about Firewall, Takeru smiled. “Yeah, should be.” He reached a hand out, grabbed Yusaku’s, pulled him into an embrace. “Have as much as you want. I brought plenty.”

Before he could reply, the sound of a plate crashing against the floor startled Yusaku.

Both boys turned around instantly, catching sight of Firewall hopping away with a whole fish gripped between her teeth.

“Yep, she definitely hates me,” Takeru groaned, frowning at the paw print left behind on the rice.

Yusaku smiled at Takeru. “I don’t,” came the gentle words meant to comfort and soothe.

Takeru’s cheeks burned.

Firewall could keep the fish, for Takeru had claimed Yusaku’s heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** ~260

xxx 

**Day 13 / Jan 04**  - Wedding /  **First Date**

x

Den City looked different from atop of the world, in the dark, with city lights sparkling beneath stars and moonlight. 

The Ferris wheel was the same one on which Yusaku and Takeru had held their first secret meeting all those months ago, when war was imminent and catastrophe loomed. But the war was over, and Flame and Ai were not with them like they had been back on that day. Instead, the only two people in that carriage were Yusaku and Takeru, and they sat beside each other, arms linked, scarves wrapped around necks, pink coloring both sets of cheeks. 

Takeru wore a big smile on his face, his over-joyous heart singing melodies within his chest. “I think that’s where you live,” he observed, pointing in the general direction of Yusaku’s apartment. 

Yusaku looked out to where Takeru pointed, but his gaze soon found the side of Takeru’s face, distracting him from the view. What his eyes looked upon was far more breathtaking—a dazzling, wide smile; slightly ruffled hair; eyes that breathed fire and magic within Yusaku’s heart. 

Turning to look at Yusaku, Takeru’s eyes met an emerald gaze. “Is this really where you wanted to come on our first official date?” He asked, amusement infused in his voice. 

Yusaku bit back a smile, leaning forward to touch his nose to Takeru’s. 

Takeru laughed softly and closed the distance between their lips. Warmth bubbled between them. Hearts raced in time. 

Yusaku didn’t care about the location of their first date, as long as Takeru never stopped kissing him. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** ~340  
**Notes:** Does this even count? IDK 

xxx

 **Day 14 / Jan 05 -**  Time Travel /  **Superheroes**

x

Yusaku frowned at the computer screen, fingers mindlessly tapping at keys, creating a sort of hypnotic tune.

Takeru’s chin rested on his palms, while his eyes remained glued to Yusaku’s face. The concertation etched upon fine brows brought a smile to Takeru’s lips, and he wondered if Yusaku knew how special he was. After all, Yusaku was incredibly intelligent, an amazing duelist, probably the most beautiful boy Takeru had ever seen, and--

Takeru’s smile grew as he watched Yusaku pause in his typing to grab his chin in thought.

\--he was Takeru’s hero.

Takeru wasn’t sure where he would be if it hadn’t been for Flame seeking him out and introducing him to Playmaker. There were days when Takeru imagined he’d still be running away from his past, still blaming himself for his parents’ deaths, still feeling hopeless and like a complete failure.

Yusaku resumed typing, green gaze glued to the screen.

Flame had given Takeru confidence and strength when he thought he had none, but it was Playmaker who had given him hope—hope to move forward, to change, to become a better version of himself.

The sound of fingers attacking keys ceased. Yusaku pulled away from the computer, closed the laptop, sat back in his chair. “You’ve been staring at me for the past ten minutes,” he observed, glancing at Takeru, noticing the way his cheeks turned red.

Takeru laughed and waved a hand to dismiss the comment. “Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming.”

Yusaku tilted his head to the side, raising a brow, but he didn’t question his boyfriend. Instead, the sound of Yusaku’s crying stomach interrupted the silence.

Another laugh erupted from Takeru, but this time, he stood and began walking toward the kitchen. “I already have dinner ready for us!” He exclaimed, grinning.

Yusaku followed behind, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. “My hero,” he said softly, playfully.

Takeru’s heart skipped a beat at the two words, but he promised himself he’d live up to the title as best as he could.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** ~495  
**Notes:** Look I made it this far without writing smut, so you better believe I’m going to write some smut for the last day. Also, this is TakeYusa (as in Yusaku bottoms), so I’m sorry ~~actually I’m not sorry~~ if you prefer it the other way around. :’D

xxx

 **Bonus Day / Jan 06**  -  ~~Free Day~~   **Smut**

 x

Yusaku’s moan echoed in the room, bounced off the walls, probably traveled to whatever poor souls lived below and beside Takeru. But he couldn’t exactly stop himself from crying out—every time Takeru bobbed his head, swallowed more of his throbbing erection, or plunged his fingers deeper inside, Yusaku’s back would arch, hips instinctively bucking closer to the heat surrounding him, lips releasing yet another desperate whine. 

“T-takeru,” Yusaku panted, trying to breathe but finding all attempts useless. Fingers gripped apple red and snowy white hair, threaded through the soft yet damp strands, sweetly and urgently tugged at the locks. 

Takeru pulled his mouth away, opting to plant a kiss against the head, the length, the base of Yusaku’s arousal. Yusaku’s thighs, too, were showered with kisses. 

Yusaku sighed, body trembling yet inching closer to Takeru’s fingers, insisting they slide deeper. 

“Eager,” Takeru murmured with a smile, feeling his own erection twitch with need. 

“Be quiet,” was Yusaku’s only reply, cheeks stained rosy pink. 

Takeru removed his fingers, pushed himself up on his knees, and grabbed one of Yusaku’s legs. Lifting Yusaku’s leg over his shoulder, Takeru inched forward—closer—periwinkle gaze meeting emerald. 

Yusaku could feel his cheeks warm considerably. His body quivered as Takeru pressed into him, slipped inside slowly, _slowly_. “Takeru,” he murmured, hands releasing the tight grasp on the bedsheets in favor of gripping Takeru’s upper thighs. Perhaps Takeru was right—perhaps Yusaku was eager, but Takeru was taking his sweet time and Yusaku couldn’t take much more of his teasing—beautiful—grins. 

A satisfied smile appeared on Takeru’s lips, and Yusaku realized his boyfriend must have read his mind. 

“Yusaku,” Takeru whispered, breathing heavily, voice laced with need. Desire. _Hunger_. He pulled out just enough to draw a long moan from Yusaku, then slammed back in, tearing another moan from Yusaku’s throat.

Yusaku threw his head back, closed his eyes, licked his lips. Fingers clutched Takeru’s thighs, pulling in time to his thrusts, begging Takeru to drive into him faster, harder.

Takeru placed a kiss against Yusaku’s calf, groaning his boyfriend’s name, gaze savoring the way Yusaku’s hair clung to the sides of his face. Reaching down, he gripped Yusaku’s erection, fist pumping in time to his thrusts, squeezing the needy member till shudders consumed Yusaku’s body.

A loud moan ripped from within Yusaku. Grew in volume. Fueled Takeru’s final thrusts. Warmth dripped onto Yusaku’s abdomen and trickled down his sides. Yusaku smiled wantonly, feeling Takeru release inside him a moment later, feeling Takeru fill him, flood him. 

Before Yusaku knew it, Takeru had let go of his leg, pulled out, and thrown himself beside Yusaku, hair a fluffy mess, cheeks heated, heart racing. Takeru wrapped an arm around Yusaku’s waist and pulled him flush against his body. Their lips met briefly. Yusaku brushed Takeru’s bangs back and sighed happily. Takeru smiled, sleep embracing him. For once in a long time, everything in their lives was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
